<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing It Up by SummerRoses0612</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708383">Changing It Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612'>SummerRoses0612</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts/Pairings [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Jordan Parrish, Bottom Peter Hale, Consent, Crying, Crying During Sex, DO NOT COPY, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Gay Sex, Hellhound Biology, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Praise Kink, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Top Jordan Parrish, Top Peter Hale, Versatile Jordan Parrish, Versatile Peter Hale, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Peter Hale, Werewolf Sex, blink and you miss it - Freeform, do not copy to another site, mentions of bad memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Jordan are still just as love as they were ten years ago, it's a good thing they're both versatile. </p><p>OR</p><p>The one where it's just sex between Peter and Jordan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Jordan Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts/Pairings [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning- This story is porn.</p><p>Please don't read if something in the tags is going to bother you. This is an idea I got from InkStains88, I'm not sure this is what you were looking for but this is the way I interpreted it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jordan was thrusting his fingers hard, years of experience and muscle memory easily letting him push Peter to tears. It had only taken the hellhound three fingers, a couple of carefully worded sentences, and twenty minutes to get the wolf in his bed desperate.</p><p>Peter always tried to act unaffected in the beginning, a long-standing game that they not so secretly loved. Jordan, who after their many years together, knew exactly how to take him apart. The hellhound had pushed him up against the door of their flat the moment they got home from their date, the supernatural strength almost leaving a Peter shaped dent in the wall, as his eyes flashed. His skin got hotter, Peter's fear of fire long gone with how often their sheets had gotten burned the first couple months, with an almost orange tint to it. </p><p>Most nights they just did rock paper scissors to figure out who would top, both having no real preference, but the blue-eyed wolf had been teasing Jordan since they got seated for dinner hours ago. Peter knew what would happen if he didn't stop, his hand dragging sensually up and down the hellhound's thick thighs and the extra attention he put into eating with his spoon getting Jordan more wound up until the man simply couldn't control himself. </p><p>He had practically picked Peter up, hastily putting down a hundred and barely noticing every other patron's eyes on them, and shoved the wolf into the passenger's seat. He was silent the entire way home in a way that made him seem almost livid before Peter took in the scent of overwhelming arousal and how tight his knuckles and trousers were. </p><p>Peter's back was on the bed and naked with a glowing Jordan straddling him before he was even able to get a word in edgewise. The werewolf put his arms behind his head, the animal part of Jordan immediately rejecting the casual pose and strode to make his mate crazy. </p><p>The hellhound used one hand to hold Peter's wrists above his head as the other grabbed the lube, his attention never leaving the wolf's face. He lubed up his thick fingers one-handed, his multitude of practice showing when he didn't spill a single drop. Jordan didn't even bother to warm up the slick before he was pushing a relentless finger into Peter's tight hole. Peter had to quickly stifle his moan, the unexpected penetration, and the way that it burned almost making him lose his mind. When Jordan didn't move beyond that Peter opened his mouth to complain, only for a high-pitched keen to come out instead when the hellhound used that moment to fill him with a second finger and brush his prostate in the same movement. </p><p>Jordan didn't stop his overwhelming, slow pace that hit all the right spots until Peter was all but begging to be fucked, sweat running down his body as he fucked himself on the stiff fingers filling him up. </p><p>"If you want me to fuck you you're going to beg for it." Jordan prompted, his voice taking on a growling undertone in the face of his lust. </p><p>"Please! Fuck me until I can't walk! I don't want you to stretch me anymore or add any lube just fuck me as hard as you can and knot me when you're done." Peter begged immediately, his voice gaining a more velvety tone the longer he was allowed time to think without the hellhound's fingers stroking him from the inside. </p><p>The fingers inside him were immediately removed and before Peter could even register how empty he was his hole was filled. Jordan was long and thicker than anything the werewolf had ever taken before, the slight curve in the younger man's erection letting it plug him up just right until all that he could do was sigh at the ache and the pleasure. </p><p>"You good?" Jordan asked between gritted teeth from where he had his head rested in Peter's shoulder.</p><p>I had become their ceremony early on, Peter always rested his head in the hollow of Jordan's neck while he waited for the hellhound to adjust and Jordan rested in the crook of his shoulder. They always asked for permission to move as well. It may seem like such a small thing but after years of meaningless, one-night stands that ended in empty beds that didn't smell right the words always brought tears to Peter's eyes.</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>That was all it took for Jordan to take on a brutal pace. The hellhound's fingers were bruising, one hand around Peter's wrist and the other holding his hips still so that he could go as fast as he wanted. Jordan didn't slow down once, his rough pace hitting the werewolf's prostate every time.</p><p>Jordan enjoyed the way that Peter's walls clenched tight around him every time another bolt of pleasure went through the wolf, the way that Peter was making noise without holding back looking for all the world like he physically couldn't handle being silent at that moment. The wolf's cock was hard and silky from the pre-come where it was rubbing against Jordan's washboard abs, the friction enough to get him crying again but not enough to get him off.</p><p>They stayed like that for what felt like hours, Peter coming twice and beyond oversensitive before Jordan was finally ready to come himself. </p><p>The hellhound's knot started to expand slowly, Jordan getting more forceful with his thrusting to continue before the bulb of flesh was too big to move anymore. His jabs had gained a rough edge where there wasn't one before, the small grind at the end of the pushes and the way his rim was burning around the stretch of the soft knot made Peter's stomach clench tight, never letting up the pressure on the cock inside him until Jordan finally came. </p><p>Jordan came with a growl, his knot finally expanding completely and getting hard as it locked the mates together. Peter cried out at the intrusion. No matter how much he wanted it, taking a knot always hurt at first. Peter's lower back ached at the way he was forced open on Jordan's knot, his hole sore with use, and his rim felt like it was about to tear. The hellhound was still coming, the pleasure taking over as he ground roughly into the body beneath him.</p><p>Peter just breathed through it, tightening his legs from where they were crossed around Jordan's back and wiggling his hands-free from the hellhound so he could twist their fingers together for something to hold on to. </p><p>When Jordan finally came down he slowly stopped grinding, gaining awareness in his eyes as he quickly took in his surroundings. Peter just took a couple of deep breaths before rocking his hips gently to remind the hellhound they were tied. Jordan finally finished casing his environment, quickly turning them over so that Peter was sprawled in a tired heap on the younger man's chest. Peter moaned as the knot pulled, Jordan quickly hushing him and rubbing the man's lower back soothingly.</p><p>"You're alright. It'll get better in a couple of minutes. You took me so well, my wolf," Jordan praised into Peter's ear just massaging the older man's back until the wolf finally relaxed into the body under him. </p><p>Peter just hummed wordlessly, contentment and a thrum of pleasure clear in his scent. </p><p>They were content to just stay where they were so that's what they did, falling asleep easily.</p><p>When they woke the next morning they were still in the same place, the only difference the fact that Jordan had untied but was half hard inside Peter.</p><p>Who would Peter be not to take advantage of the situation?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hope this is what you were looking for. You can comment or email me prompts or pairings you'd like to see from me (Roseriley0612@gmail.com). -Rose</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jordan's Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter and Jordan had been running through the forest for what felt like forever, even if it had only been a couple of hours. The hellhound and the wolf both bounding through the forest on four paws. It was a full moon and they had decided to let themselves go. The couple released their strong hold on their instincts and instantly fully shifted, fur and wet snouts where they used to stand on two legs. The pair ran until the moon freed them from its hold, ending up in a beautiful clearing surrounded by lush trees and bushes. </p><p>They woke up human again with only vague memories of the night before, tangled around each other with dirt and twigs stuck on them. The ground was soft, the grass and leaves making a bed for them. </p><p>"I want you to fuck me and I want a shower. Not necessarily in that order." Jordan bluntly stated, getting fond laughter from his partner.</p><p>The hellhound and the wolf raced back to their cabin in the woods, their naked bodies serving as a distraction to their mate. They laughed when they finally got home, immediately walking through the house to the large bathroom. </p><p>They took turns washing each other, gentle teasing and soft kisses passing between them like they had been doing it all their lives. They hadn't, but sometimes it was so easy to forget that they'd only met about a decade ago. Jordan was the first to get out, walking with a sway in his step that accentuated all of his assets. He dried himself with the towel, not even jumping when he suddenly had a soaking wet werewolf attached to his back.</p><p>"Get dry and then I want you on your shoulders and knees in the middle of the bed." Peter's voice sounded like sex in Jordan's ear, the husky tone with a bit of a drawl that instantly made the hellhound hard. </p><p>Jordan just hummed, his heartbeat audibly picking up as he worked to dry himself faster. The sex was always amazing, there was no doubt there, but the excitement came with the fact that it was always different. Peter only used that voice when he wanted to take control and Jordan, more than ok with letting his mate do anything he wanted to his body, only got more aroused at the sound. A Pavlovian reaction by that point. </p><p>Peter took his time drying off, watching Jordan practically glide to the bedroom. He waited a couple more moments, enough time that the hellhound would be able to get onto the bed, before leisurely walking after his mate. The wolf groaned at the sight that greeted him when he opened the bedroom door.</p><p>The bed was facing the door, giving the werewolf an amazing view of his mate's tight hole in the morning light. Peter could see the way that Jordan shook, aroused beyond belief and having to focus to be able to hold his position. </p><p>"You look beautiful like that, darling," Peter said, his bedroom voice coming back with a vengeance.</p><p>Jordan just whined quietly, silently swaying his hips to persuade his mate onto the bed with him. Peter chuckled at the tease but knee walked to situate himself behind Jordan all the same. The wolf hummed as he took strong, big hands down Jordan's thighs, over his upturned ass, down his back, and into the man's hair. The hellhound groaned at the sensual touch, his back arching further in an effort to get the hands to touch him more. </p><p>"Just like that, sweetheart," The wolf praised, gently pressing harder as he smoothed his hand up and down his mate's back.</p><p>The hellhound got the message quickly, arching his back as much as he could and holding still while Peter explored his body. The words of praise made Jordan keen, the curve of his spine going just the much deeper. Peter leaned back to grab the lube from the nightstand, tenderly hushing his mate as the supernatural warmth of his body moved away. They had barely even done anything and already the hellhound was desperate for any attention to his enraged sex, his hole twitching with the overwhelmingly empty feeling that only grew the longer Peter didn't fill him up.</p><p>Peter, seeing his mate's reaction, slicked his hand quickly. He put a steadying hand across Jordan's lower back, the pressure he was exerting not allowing the younger man to move or get out of the position the wolf had put him in. His thumb stroked the tight skin as Peter massaged the furled opening to his mate's body. He stayed there for a while, just rubbing Jordan's throbbing hole until the muscle was almost completely relaxed. He pushed his entire first finger in with no warning, wanting to bathe himself in the pleasure-filled noise of surprise his mate made. </p><p>"There you go," Peter cooed, instantly finding Jordan's sweet spot and mercilessly prodding at it until it was oversensitive with the pleasure.</p><p>The wolf was content to stay there, just feeling the way his mate's velvety walls clamped around him-begging him not to go every time he pulled his finger out to thrust again.  </p><p>"Just fuck me, Peter!" Jordan begged, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow his face was shoved into.</p><p>"I need to prep you first." The wolf said with no little amount of amusement, using the distraction his words caused to push in a second finger. </p><p>Jordan moaned that time, a mixture of irritation, pleasure, and discomfort. The hand on his back rubbed gently and the fingers inside him didn't move until he nodded. Jordan's breathing was shallow, the burn and pleasure mixing until he couldn't tell up from down. Peter pushed his fingers in hard the second he got the ok from his mate, the way the body beneath him was trembling with the effort to stay still and in position only making everything that much better. He added another finger slowly with gentle pushes. Praise and reassurances spilling from the normally stoic werewolf. Jordan always had a harder time relaxing out of the two of them, bad experiences and memories never letting him rest until he had met Peter. It was a work in progress but something that they were both ok with putting a bit of extra time into. </p><p>"You're ready. Do you want to come on my fingers or my cock?" Peter had leaned down to say the ultimatum directly in Jordan's ear, his muscular body surround the hellhound under him and making the younger man relax that much more. </p><p>"Your cock." Jordan said after a moment of hesitation, the pleasure coursing through him from where the wolf never let up on rubbing the edge of his prostate not letting him think as fast as he normally would. </p><p>"Do you want me slow and gentle or rough and fast?" Peter asked, not moving from his place resting on Jordan's back and enjoying watching the way his mate had to work to answer his questions.</p><p>"I want you to start gently then, just when I'm about to come stop. I want you to pull out and when I'm finally off the edge I want you to fuck me so hard my healing factor has to work to let me walk tomorrow." Jordan begged, his voice breathy with need as his hole clenched tight around the fingers inside him when a wave of lust washed over him. </p><p>Peter groaned at the request, removing his fingers carefully and loving the way his mate cried out when the empty feeling came back more harsh than before. The wolf lubed his cock quickly, not even taking the time to warm the liquid before rubbing the spongy head up and down Jordan's crack. The hellhound's opened hole caught on the bulbous tip every time, Jordan tensing and relaxing until he didn't even have the mental compacity to do that. When the hellhound finally stopped reacting other than to whine and gasp was when Peter finally pushed in. He did it in one long, sure thrust, easily knocking the air out of Jordan's lungs as he was split open on the older man's girthy length. Jordan's body clamped down immediately at the borderline painful stretch, his hands clenching into fists next to his head as he focused on breathing through the ache. </p><p>The wolf growled lowly at the feeling of being encased in his mate's tight heat, leaning back over the younger man's heaving body and gently removing his clenched fists from the bedsheets, instead lacing their fingers together and squeezing the hellhound's hands in silent comfort. Peter rested his head in between Jordan's shoulder blades while he stroked the man's belly and waited patiently for his mate to adjust. He didn't move a muscle just Jordan slowly started to unclamp around him, letting the man rock slowly to get used to the uncomfortable intrusion. When Jordan finally nodded was when Peter pulled back a bit, putting more weight on his knees but never letting go of his mate's hands he started to thrust lightly into the downward thrust the hellhound had established. </p><p>The pair just rocked together like that for a while, luxuriating in the closeness of the person they loved most. Peter pulled out suddenly, the tightening of his mate's hole alerting him to the man's orgasm prompting him to stop, the overwhelming wave of pleasure Jordan had only just realized was his orgasm stopping with it. The knot in his stomach didn't let up, if anything the cramps were worse without something inside him to ease the ache of being so empty after being filled. </p><p>Jordan just sobbed, his brain remembering that he had asked for it while his body thrashed to try and get the pleasure back. </p><p>"Hush, sweetheart. You're ok. It's ok." Peter murmured calmingly, petting Jordan's desperate body until he was nothing more than a puddle of frantic need. </p><p>His every breath was a needy noise, his hands trying to get out of Peter's hold to reach down and tug himself off. The wolf just laid more of his weight on the hellhound until the man finally came back to himself a little. He had sweat dripping down his entire body, his trembling limbs not helping the agony of the knot in his stomach that wouldn't loosen. </p><p>"I'm ok." He promised in response to the praise Peter was cooing at him, finally relaxing back into the bed despite his shaking and cramping stomach. </p><p>"I know you are, firecracker." The wolf responded, never stopping his petting. "Do you want me to get you off with my hands or do you want me to fuck you so hard your healing factor has to work to let you walk tomorrow?" Peter asked, quote what Jordan had egged him on with earlier. </p><p>Jordan instantly tilted his hips up, the perfect angle for the wolf to just slide right back in, and whimpered, getting his opinion across very efficiently. Peter chuckled again, readjusting his grip so that both the hellhound's hands were trapped with one of Peter's and the other was bruisingly tight on the desperate man's hip. When the wolf went to tease the hellhound Jordan practically tried to shove himself onto the wolf's erection. He was moaning and whining all over again with a hint of urgency as his hole throbbed agonizingly the longer he remained empty.</p><p>Peter just used his thumb to stroke the tight skin around Jordan's hip, the only warning the desperate hellhound got before the wolf shoved in hard. Peter didn't give him any time to adjust, instantly taking on a brutally hard pace. The werewolf pulled Jordan back into every one of his thrusts, the rough edge to the insistent pushes only spiking more pleasure up the filled man's spine. Jordan took every thrust beautifully, his overworked rim clutching tight around Peter's length with every withdraw and sucking him in on every in stroke. He couldn't hold back his voice, cries of <em>'Peter' </em>along with moaning and whining keens filling the room to the background noise of Peter's balls slapping hard into the back of his mate's thighs as the squelch of lube accentuated the punishing thrusts. </p><p>The hellhound barely lasted ten minutes like that, his prostate swollen and beyond sensitive before his entire body tightened impossibly hard as he came. The walls around Peter clenched so hard the werewolf couldn't move, forced to stay still as his knot expanded inside the clutch of Jordan's spasming walls. It only took a couple more grinding thrusts into the unbearably constricted passage before Peter's knot solidified, leaving them tied while the wolf growled and moaned through his full body orgasm. </p><p>Peter used the last of his brain cells to rest them on their sides, the wolf spooning Jordan from behind as they both kept coming. All at once, the hellhound's body went pliant, the lack of overwhelming squeezing allowing Peter to come down much faster than usual. Jordan's walls ached something terrible under the strain from Peter's knot but he just took measured breaths, letting the pleasure overwhelm the discomfort. Peter reached over the younger man's exhausted body to grab the towel they kept nearby, gently wiping the white fluid off Jordan's stomach before delicately patting where they were tied. The hellhound's belly was visibly pulsing, swelling from the thick come filling him and still twitching from the effect of his orgasm. </p><p>Jordan whined when Peter used the towel around where they were tied, the sound one of distress and oversensitivity rather than pleasure. </p><p>"I just need to get the lube then I'll be done, sweetheart." The wolf promised, only continuing when he got a tired nod from his mate. </p><p>He went back to gently patting Jordan's ass and rim to get rid of the leftover slick before bringing a finger down to trace the rim. Jordan's entire body twitched when the werewolf started circling to check for tears but Peter just continued. When Peter finally stopped moving was when the hellhound finally relaxed, just letting himself revel in the feeling of being tied to Peter and the way his body had to stretch to accommodate for the knot.</p><p>They talked about everything and nothing between small sips of water and snacks, eventually falling asleep. </p><p>Peter's cock was pressed against Jordan's lower back when they woke, having fallen out sometime in the night. The older man wore a self-satisfied expression for days to the horrified amusement of Stiles and dismay of the pack, seeing Jordan's limp only making him grin wider.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Let me know if there is a prompt/pairing that you'd like to see from me. You can comment or email me (Roseriley0612@gmail.com). I hope that this was what you were looking for InkStains88! -Rose</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>